¿Bailamos?
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: No hay mejor compensación para un enojo que cumplir deseos, y mejor aún, hacer partícipe al agraviado en aquel método de búsqueda para obtener la absolución. Thor / Loki


**Notas del fic: **Después de pensarlo, decidí que no quería esperar a publicar otro más, por lo que en este domingo de pereza les traigo un fic más para que despierten de su letargo xD…Un rolfic más, por supuesto, y esta vez verán una faceta nueva en el Dios del Trueno, "debutando" como bailarín exótico :3…Así es, pero no se me espanten que no es nada afeminado, ni raro, ni nada por el estilo, sino que lo hace para ganarse el "perdón" de Loki, por un pequeño mal entendido…No les haré más largo esto, así que mejor pasen, lean y disfruten -w-…Los roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Lemon de calidad, como siempre ;)…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**¿Bailamos?**

— ¿Sigues enfadado? Vamos, te lo compensaré —dijo Thor acercándose, posicionándose a sus espaldas y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, recargando su mentón en su hombro— ¿Quieres que haga algo en especial?

La razón por la que el insufrible Dios del Trueno estuviera disculpándose era debido a una confusión burda ocurrida en Midgard.

Hace unos días, Thor había hecho un viaje al mundo mortal con motivo de una celebración del aniversario número 70 de la corporación S.H.I.E.L.D. en la Torre Stark. No pudo negar la invitación ni la oportunidad de volver a convivir con sus amigos, y por supuesto, era de suponerse que varias agentes de la empresa le echaran el ojo desde que cruzó la puerta con su atuendo de gala y su masculinidad desbordante.

No faltó una valiente que se acercó a proponerle un baile, platicar con él sobre Asgard o abrazarlo muy efusivamente, a lo que Thor solo contestaba con una sonrisa boba, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento que le indicara que las chicas le estaban coqueteando muy atrevidamente.

Una de ellas, _por accidente_, se tropezó con él haciendo que el nórdico la rodeara instintivamente por la cintura para que la mujer no cayera bochornosamente. Quedaron a una distancia muy corta, pero en seguida Thor se disculpó y siguió disfrutando de la fiesta hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a su hogar, siendo recibido por un Loki muy molesto y cruzado de brazos. Instantáneamente, el rubio quiso saber qué le pasaba y en cuanto supo que estaba enojado por su comportamiento nada discreto o moderado, resopló con desánimos. Trató de explicarle varias versiones, porque aquello no había sido nada más que un casual accidente y no tenía por qué recriminarle y adjudicarle acciones que no había hecho.

Por supuesto, aquello era una prueba definitiva de que Loki había caído en celos, y entendió que aquel comportamiento en el ojiverde conformaba un modo de demostrar sus sentimientos por él, pero a veces resultaba más difícil hacerle ver que los hechos no deberían prestarse a esa clase de sentir. Aunque, por otra parte, entendía cómo debía sentirse él cuando Thor era el celoso sin remedio. Entonces, optó por el camino tierno y comprensivo para arreglar el asunto y no empeorar el malentendido, acercándose con cautela y bobería para pedirle aquella clase de disculpa, ofreciéndole su _libertad_ por un tiempo.

A pesar de haberlo oído, Loki permaneció en la misma posición, sin mostrarse frágil ante aquel contacto, muy a pesar de que realmente lo ponía nervioso cada que hacía eso... Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Thor siempre lo ponía nervioso con cualquier mínimo detalle.

— No —respondió frío, mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba el rostro de Thor

El nórdico resopló frunciendo el ceño, torciendo la boca, pensando cómo saldría de este malentendido. Para ser sinceros, hacer entrar en razón a Loki suponía un reto arduo... pero eso lo hacía más interesante.

— Yo sé que sí. Hay algo que puedo hacer para alegrarte —habló confiado, acentuando un tono risueño— En serio Loki, ¿no me crees? —se mantuvo rodeándolo y lo apretó un poco

Este alzó la vista al techo y frunció los labios a modo de meditación. Ciertamente notaba la sinceridad en su voz y sabía que podía confiar en él, pero le molestaba en demasía que a veces (muchas veces), fuera tan ingenuo como para no notar que esas midgardianas insolentes solo iban tras él, y sus muestras de cordialidad eran un camino más para coquetearle.

— Bien... te creo... —replicó exhalando aire con calma y ladeando el rostro para encararlo— ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea como compensación? —preguntó con traviesa inocencia

Una sonrisa boba cruzó los labios de Thor y al instante dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda del hechicero, antes de contestar.

— Sí, lo que desees —dijo con diversión

Loki volvió a mirar al frente, paseando los ojos entre que daba con aquello que Thor pudiera concederle.

— Uhm... —mantuvo la expresión de concentración, para luego cambiarla por una de travesura, sonriendo ligeramente— He escuchado que en Midgard hay algo conocido como _Striptease_. Hombres o mujeres que hacen un baile muy provocador mientras van quitándose la ropa... —volvió la mirada insinuante hacia el rubio— Compénsame con eso y todo queda olvidado

Si, en efecto, había escuchado alguna vez de los strippers, e incluso Darcy le había sugerido alguna vez que trabajara en un club así porque le pagarían bastante bien, pero se negó debido a la _banalidad_ del acto. Aunque ahora que Loki se lo pedía no podía decir lo mismo.

— Me parece

Sonrió con diversión y una ligera mancha de perversión como apreciaba en Loki. Soltó su agarre de la cintura del hechicero para proceder a compensarle.

— Dime dónde quieres que lo haga

El ojiverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba que accediera, o por lo menos no tan fácil.

— Mi habitación

Expresó con semblante pícaro, al tiempo que se acercaba de nueva cuenta al rubio y lo tomaba por la muñeca derecha para desvanecerse junto con él, apareciendo a los pocos segundos en la intimidad de su alcoba. Loki caminó entonces hasta sentarse al filo de la cama, recargándose sobre la superficie envuelta en sábanas de seda verde oscuro, con los brazos ligeramente por detrás de su espalda, dejando al ojiazul a mitad del cuarto.

— Tienes toda mi atención —esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, mirándole fijamente

Tan pronto Thor apareció en la habitación y observó como el ojiverde se sentaba y decía que podía comenzar, su cabeza se bloqueó. En realidad nunca lo había hecho. No tenía idea de cómo procedía todo aquello, pero si compensaba el pequeño disgusto con Loki, valía la pena intentarlo. Se rascó la cabeza como intentando recordar todas aquellas cosas que Darcy hablaba sobre hombres musculosos que se desnudaban, y ahora precisamente, se arrepentía de no haberlas tomado en cuenta. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el número de todo y dio finalmente con una regla que su amiga le había comentado, que según era de oro, y por tanto no debía pasarse por alto.

— Ahh... Creo que para hacer un striptease tiene que haber música —comentó esperando que la petición no sonara muy boba

Loki movió los ojos de un lado al otro, meditando nuevamente, y luego de un tronido de dedos una música de fondo lenta y suave resonó en la habitación, al tiempo que antorchas diminutas eran encendidas alrededor de esta, acentuando el ambiente sensual que comenzaba a armarse.

— ¿Alguna otra petición? —le miró con travesura y cierta perversión

— ¡Hey! Solo es para darle ambiente a esto —dijo girándose, dándole la espalda, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la capa, pero mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo — Además, el que hace las peticiones esta noche eres tu —guiñó un ojo terminando de desatarla

La gruesa capa cayó al suelo y Thor la removió con su bota. La música que había elegido Loki tenía un matiz peculiarmente sensual, como el hechicero y sus acciones. Un verso de un saxofón lento lo meció, comenzando a mover con torpeza sus caderas y parte de sus piernas. Permanecía de espaldas al ojiverde, evaluando la situación y controlándose para no cometer un error. Lo iba a complacer, vaya que sí. Pensando esto, las cintas de su peto hicieron clic aflojándose poco a poco hasta que la armadura comenzó a ceder y a desprenderse.

Por otro lado, Loki observaba con suma atención, sonriendo traviesamente ante lo dicho por el rubio de que él sería quien pidiera para ser complacido hasta el último detalle. Luego de eso, el pelinegro tornó la expresión seria, clavando sus esmeraldas en Thor. Este se había desecho de la capa roja y la armadura, dejando ver la camiseta azul índigo que usaba debajo, mientras intentaba moverse con cierta torpeza atrayente al compás de la música. Sonreía de vez en vez al ver los movimientos ligeramente rígidos del ojiazul, sobre todo al querer mover las caderas, pero no podía negar que estaba gustándole lo que veía. Por lo que inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, perdiéndose en el trasero bien formado de Thor.

Lo siguiente que hizo el nórdico fue respirar profundo para ir al compás de la música. Al menos ya estaba mejor coordinado (o eso creía). Bajó sus manos hasta el borde su camiseta, levantándola un poco, sin voltearse a encarar a Loki aun. Contoneó con mayor esfuerzo su cintura para que el striptease saliera bien. Se armó de valor y giró para mirar a los esmeraldas de Loki, sonrojándose de ver que las tenía clavadas en su cuerpo, pero decidido y motivado por algo más que la música, procedió a desfajar su pantalón, removiendo la hebilla del cinturón de cuero negro y abriendo un botón. Había oído que la ropa podía usarse como objeto en su danza, así que tomó el cinturón con ambas manos estirándolo y retrayéndolo, provocando que la tensión ejercida soltara un chasquido sonoro, y cuando se aburrió de éste, simplemente lo arrojó junto a la capa.

Ante aquel breve momento en que pudo ver un poco de piel, el corazón de Loki se alteró, provocando que su respiración se volviera nerviosa, aunque su autocontrol era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mostrarse tranquilo, permaneciendo en total silencio y a la expectativa. Más cuando Thor removió el cinturón y jugueteó con este, moviéndose poco más suelto, devolviéndole la mirada, la boca se le secó y experimentó un ligero ardor en las mejillas. Vaya que para no haber hecho nunca algo como eso se defendía bastante bien, y todo indicaba que tenía planeado hacerlo mejor conforme el tiempo iba pasando.

Thor se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba Loki, y si no fuera por la luz de las antorchas que coloreaban todo distinto, pudo haber jurado que el ojiverde se ruborizó. No supo si era cierto o no, pero prefirió pensar positivamente, cosa que lo inspiró a continuar y dejar que su imaginación fluyera. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, y por lo que Darcy le había dicho, podía usarlo a su favor. Se relamió los labios mientras la música se acompasaba con su baile. Con lentitud bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón y desabrochó el resto de los botones, lo cual dejó al descubierto parte de su ropa interior y un bulto aún escondido en ella. Dejó soltarse un poco más y decidió deshacerse de la camiseta, subiéndola con lascivia y tortuosamente despacio hasta quitarla por completo, sosteniéndola en su diestra.

Agradecía inmensamente el que la oscuridad de su habitación y la llama de aquellas antorchas le sirvieran para disimular el sonrojo violento que sabía estaba plasmado en sus mejillas. No perdió ni un solo detalle de las acciones de Thor, ahora mucho más confiadas y sueltas. Tragó saliva al observarle desabrochar los botones del pantalón, dejando entrever la ropa interior y brevemente lo que había debajo, pero su nervio se acrecentó aún más al deleitarse con el tórax del rubio completamente expuesto. Su pecho portentoso, pectorales bien definidos, abdomen y vientre firmes y deliciosamente marcados. Definitivamente, estaba compensándole demasiado bien.

A juzgar por el silencio y la vista atenta que Loki mantenía, el nórdico supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien. Quizá Darcy había tenido razón cuando le dijo que podría vivir de esta práctica midgardiana. Aunque solo estaba seguro de algo, y era que si volvía a hacerlo, sería en una sesión privada única y exclusivamente con Loki. Movía sus pies tambaleándose como lo indicaba el saxofón y el piano. Su abdomen marcado era uno de sus mayores orgullos y le encantaba presumirlo las veces que pudiera, pero el verdadero problema vendría después, cuando tuviera que quitarse el resto. Ya con su torso desnudo, Thor comenzó a frotar su camiseta contra este con su diestra, mientras su mano izquierda descendía a su pelvis y jalaba hacia abajo el elástico del bóxer para dejar entrever más piel, sin percatarse que lo había bajado hasta la mata de vello que envolvía su virilidad.

La respiración del hechicero se cortó en el acto, mirándole con cierta ansiedad en cuanto el rubio frotó la camiseta sobre su pecho y dejaba al descubierto poco más de lo que seguramente pretendía, al bajar la prenda debajo del pantalón. Loki paso saliva nuevamente, tratando de mantener las pulsaciones a un nivel _normal_. Aunque sinceramente, eso de contenerse y mostrarse sereno le estaba pareciendo una tortura épica... pero una muy placentera sin lugar a dudas.

Thor procedió a aventar la camiseta y juguetear con sus pantalones, bajándolos pero subiéndolos al momento, moviendo su cadera en círculos sin dejar de tomar nota a cualquier gesto que hiciera Loki, quien parecía intranquilo. Se estaba esforzando por hacerlo lo mejor posible y tal cual Darcy decía que debía ir desvistiéndose, y no ver _reacción_ en el ojiverde lo inquietó un poco… ¿o mucho? Este solía dar su punto de vista de cualquier cosa, y que quedara callado era raro.

— ¿Así está bien? —se aventuró a preguntar nervioso

La voz de Thor lo sacó del estado de hipnosis en el que había sucumbido, por lo que Loki se sobresaltó un poco y le miró a los ojos entre inquieto y abrumado, con el corazón saltando alterado. ¿Que si estaba bien? Por supuesto que lo estaba.

— Si... —contesto con premura— Si, yo... lo haces bien, para ser un novato

Intentó bromear para destensarse un poco, aunque la verdad el entablar conversación con Thor, nuevamente, lo ponía más tenso. Más aun la pregunta que este le había hecho.

El nórdico sonrió como un niño cuando se le regala un caramelo del tamaño de su cara. Sus ojos se iluminaron risueños y hasta unas orejitas de perro imaginarias saltaron de la emoción.

— Lo siento... Tenía curiosidad —se encogió de hombros— No habrá más interrupciones. Prometido

Dibujo una cruz sobre el corazón y volvió a lo que estaba. Sus pantalones habían quedado flojos y Thor decidió quitarlos, pero antes se descalzó, arrojando las botas con el resto de su ropa. Entonces sí, movió sus caderas como sacudiéndose para que el pantalón terminara por bajarse solo.

Las esmeraldas de Loki volvieron a ubicarse en la cintura de Thor, siguiendo el trayecto del pantalón que iba deslizándose solo por sobre la piel bronceada hasta que terminó en el suelo, dejando al descubierto las fuertes y musculosas piernas del ojiazul, al igual que la ropa interior ceñida a su cuerpo. Marcando perfectamente aquel bulto que a pesar de seguir cubierto por la tela y haber una iluminación tenue, lograba distinguirse el grosor de este. Motivo que le hizo respirar con mucha más dificultad, mientras que sus manos se habían sostenido de la sábana, sin ser consciente de ello, y su entrepierna comenzaba a ser envuelta por un calor ardiente que iba aumentando y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando el pantalón pasó a ser historia antigua, Thor pudo notar que los ojos de Loki le miraban con insistencia aquella zona erógena de su cuerpo. Cosa que lo puso un tanto nervioso y agitado por verse tan expuesto, pero al mismo tiempo complacido de que su físico fuera agradable y deleitante para el hechicero. Recordando fielmente los consejos de Darcy, el rubio se movió más provocativamente con la cadera en círculos, flexionando sus piernas como si tuviera una silla imaginaria, continuando con el baile. Volvió a enderezarse, pasando sus manos por los pectorales y bajando a su abdomen hasta situarse en sus muslos, metiendo sus dedos en su entrepierna, a los lados de sus genitales aun envueltos por la tela. Encontró la sensación muy placentera por lo que siguió acariciando entre sus caderas, meciéndose por la música y jalando el elástico de vez en vez.

Bien, era claro, su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo y este comenzaba a tensarse de más, cada vez que Thor hacia un nuevo movimiento. Realmente no tenía idea de que el nórdico pudiera ser tan tremendamente sensual y caliente en ese tipo de situación... y eso le agrada demasiado. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada acción que el ojiazul se aventuraba a realizar. Verle moverse de aquella forma, dejándose llevar por la música y su propio instinto, le hacían sentir un sofoco placentero que le quemaba por dentro. Recorrer el cuerpo de Thor con la mirada perdida, siguiendo el trayecto que sus manos delineaban por sobre sí mismo, mas esa expresión sugestiva combinada con la mirada penetrante, lo estaban conduciendo a experimentar una clase de sueño erótico que vivía despierto y del cual no quería despertar. Por lo menos no pronto.

Thor mordió su labio inferior continuando acariciándose los muslos. La temperatura y el calor de las antorchas estaban haciendo efecto, causando que empezaran a resbalarle unas pocas gotas de sudor por su cuello y parte de la clavícula. Aquello del striptease era un baile erótico para deleite del espectador, pero Darcy nunca le dijo que él mismo también podía llegar a excitarse con el acto. La sensación no le desagradaba para nada, así que se dio el lujo de continuar a un ritmo más lujurioso, mirando a Loki y sonriendo con malicia. Estaba a una prenda de desnudarse y decidió usarlo a su favor. Se giró de nuevo con la intención de que el ojiverde fijara su atención en su trasero y poco a poco fue estirando la tela hasta que la línea de sus glúteos se hizo visible, sin dejar de mover hacia afuera su cadera. Miró de reojo la expresión de Loki, enfocando sus zafiros en él como diciendo: _¿te gusta lo que ves, verdad?_, sonriendo por lo perverso del pensamiento. Así que, no queriendo prolongar más las cosas, bajó por completo su bóxer sin voltearse aún, pero bailando con sensualidad y enredando sus dedos en el dorado cabello.

El hechicero observaba con suma atención perversa todo acto y lo que el mismo estaba provocando, no solo en él sino también en el propio Thor. Notando como el sudor comenzaba a emanar de su piel bronceada y resbalaba en forma de gotas diminutas del cuello al pecho, llevando un descenso lento que invitaba a la lujuria con cada centímetro que estas se deslizaban, dejando el rastro húmedo de su paso por sobre ese cuerpo de dios, hasta perderse en la orilla de la ropa interior. Esa reacción en el organismo del rubio, aunado al semblante totalmente desinhibido en su rostro y aquella sonrisa tan provocativa, le confirmaban que estaba disfrutándolo de la misma forma que él, o incluso un poco más, puesto que sus manos no dejaban de recorrerse a sí mismo. Y por lo que alcanzaba a ver, esa acción lo estaba excitando, comenzando a contagiarle su propio goce.

Instantes después, su atención completa fue a dar de nueva cuenta en la parte trasera del cuerpo de Thor. Recorriendo la espalda ancha e imponente, delineando la línea media de esta en un trayecto lascivo que terminaba justo en el trasero firme. Mirando con nervio y ansia como este jalaba de la tela de su ropa interior, hasta que parte de la piel de sus glúteos se hizo visible, sin dejar de hacer aquel movimiento tan endemoniadamente candente con sus caderas... pero eso no era todo. Sus labios fueron separándose ligeramente y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, cuando Thor terminó por bajar la prenda en su totalidad, quedando completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. Permitiéndole deleitarse con la imagen de su bien forjado cuerpo, aunque la espléndida vista solo fuera por las espaldas. Pero eso no importaba, ya que la expresión que Loki había plasmado en su rostro era la misma que tendría si estuviese mirando alguna maravilla sublime y ensoñadora... y realmente lo era.

Si tuviera ojos en la nuca, se hubiera dado cuenta que el semblante del ojiverde era uno exaltado, con sus labios entreabiertos para atrapar aire y sus mejillas rojas, nervioso tanto como Thor lo estaba. Realmente le gustaba aquello, no podía negarlo. Bailar y desnudarse al mismo tiempo, con las esmeraldas de Loki vigilándolo, era sin duda alguna, una experiencia excitante y nueva. Propiamente no sabía ni papa del asunto, pero agradeció mentalmente (una vez más) que Darcy lo hostigara toda su estadía en Midgard.

A pesar de que había llegado lejos y se encontraba sin prenda alguna, un sentimiento de agitación lo asaltó de repente, puesto que debía voltearse a encarar al hechicero y eso involucraba exponerse ante él en todos los sentidos. No era como si no se hubiesen visto antes, no en vano compartían lecho desde hace un buen tiempo, la diferencia era que esta vez, él era el expuesto. Tuvo que recordarse que Loki se lo había pedido y él cumpliría cada mandato. No había porque sentirse avergonzado, su cuerpo era envidiable y bastante atractivo. ¡Por favor! ¡¿Cuántas veces Loki y él no se habían visto en posiciones más embarazosas que esta?! Al diablo. Finalmente a los pocos segundos, Thor se envalentonó lo suficiente después de _auto motivarse_, tragó saliva y giró por completo. Sus caderas se movían, sus piernas estaban flexionadas, sus dedos seguían enredados en su cabello y su pene se unió a la imagen. No estaba erecto, pero su grosor era visible a pesar de eso.

De no ser porque Loki era capaz de mantener el control en todo momento, su quijada se habría desprendido de su lugar y se habría estrellado contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Definitivamente, el haberle pedido aquello como compensación por ese _liviano_ momento de enojo, había sido la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Ahora le tenía de frente, cara a cara, moviéndose con la misma sensualidad y cadencia. Con las manos perdiéndose entre sus cabellos dorados, revolviéndolos y peinándolos hacia atrás, alzando ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual. Pero aquello que le hizo relamer sus labios por dentro de estos fue el ver la entrepierna de Thor. Aún se encontraba sin mostrar algún tipo de _reacción_, pero aquello le daba el toque final al cuadro erótico que el Dios del Trueno estaba armando para él. Se habían visto desnudos ya infinidad de veces. Se habían tocado miles de ocasiones y en todas partes, vaya, se conocían de principio a fin. Pero en ese instante y en esa situación en particular, para el pelinegro era como si jamás en su vida le hubiera visto.

— Sigues igual que esta mañana...

Susurró con cierta diversión y nervio, tratando de _destensar_ el momento. Enarcando una ceja sin dejar de recorrer su perfecta anatomía de pies a cabeza.

El calor subía, sentía que a cualquier soplo o roce, su cuerpo delataría lo excitado y agitado que se sentía. De pronto escuchó el comentario de Loki, lo que consiguió relajarlo de cierta forma. No se detuvo en su baile, más bajó los brazos, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Te refieres al momento donde te metiste conmigo a la ducha, o cuando estábamos en mi cama antes de la ducha?

Preguntó con socarronería y diversión. Amaba usar el sarcasmo con Loki, pero no podía competir contra él pues era su área fuerte.

— Ambas cosas, por supuesto —declaró con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin dejar de comérselo con la mirada— ¿Piensas hacer algo más? Porque hasta ahora, solo llevas la mitad de compensación

Expresó con cierta burla y picardía, cruzando las piernas mientras alzaba el rostro de forma altanera.

Thor rio gravemente, volviendo a encararlo. ¿Solo llevaba la mitad? De acuerdo, no sería problema compensar la otra, eso pensaba. La cuestión era, ¿cómo hacerlo más provocativo? Porque tenía dos opciones: una, seguir con el baile hasta que Loki le pidiera que parara, o la segunda, seguir bailando pero con Loki entre sus piernas. Sin dudarlo dos veces, optó por la segunda.

— ¿Así que la mitad? Bien, entonces me esforzaré

Dijo con orgullo, deteniéndose un momento. Examinó al hechicero y con suma lentitud fue caminando hacia él, hasta detenerse a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente para continuar bailando. Una vez captada su atención, flexionó más las piernas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, volviendo a subir, tambaleando sus caderas para después acercarse al rostro de Loki y lamer encima de sus labios, quitándose rápidamente para seguir bailando.

Entre tanto, el pelinegro siguió prendido de los movimientos sugerentes que Thor recreaba. Le miró acercarse lentamente, haciendo que su interior se estremeciera y un hueco en el estómago se le formara, aunque luchaba por mantener la pose autosuficiente y no desfallecer en el acto, o en su defecto dar por terminada la sesión y pasar a cosas más interesantes. Estaba seguro de que el rubio tendría más cosas que mostrarle, o por lo menos algo más con que comenzar excitarle como se debe, y notar su lengua lamiendo por sobre sus labios le indicaba que estaba por seguir con la otra mitad de la dichosa compensación que le había pedido.

Oficialmente haber lamido a Loki lo puso más inquieto. El baile era una idea excitante, pero más excitante fue cuando Thor se acercó de nuevo al ojiverde, le rozó una mejilla, le zafó los seguros de su capa y la apartó.

— Espero te guste el espectáculo

Inquirió acariciando su cuello y parte de su pecho sin dejar de moverse. Se las ingenió para desabrochar todo el cuero y desvestir un poco el tórax de Loki. Su entrepierna estaba agitándose mucho y fue inevitable que su pene se irguiera solo por tocar al hechicero. Suerte que el mismo estaba distraído como para notar aquello, ¿o no?

El pelinegro se alteraba más a cada instante, observando cómo era desvestido poco a poco por aquellas diestras manos, mismas que le acariciaban sensualmente en el proceso, haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo fuera incrementándose. Primero la capa, que fue retirada y terminó desparramada en el piso, siguiendo con el cuero de su atuendo, el cual iba siendo abierto con maestría por Thor. No en vano le había quitado el mismo en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que no era raro que este se supiera de memoria cada broche y cinto, al igual que los amarres estratégicamente anudados. No podía verlo con sus propios ojos, pero Loki estaba seguro que Thor comenzaba a excitarse, más por como notó que este le miraba el pecho descubierto.

— Y yo espero que lo hagas a la altura de mis exigencias —replicó sarcástico, imprimiendo cierto matiz cínico

El ojiazul no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla un poco burlona. Sabía que Loki solo decía aquello porque era parte de su naturaleza hacerse el difícil, pero Thor siempre lograba de una u otra forma complacerlo lo suficiente, e incluso más.

— Daré lo mejor de mi

Entonces, bajó la prenda y el pecho del hechicero quedó a su vista. Admirar su piel blanca y unas pocas marcas que tenía de sus encuentros en la mañana, terminaron por confirmarle que estaba erecto. La excitación se había apoderado de él y era preciso responder a ello. Por lo cual, sin previo aviso, Thor bajó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de Loki, removiendo su hebilla para dejarlo como él. Ya para esto, el striptease era cosa pasada, debido a que el ojiazul estaba igual o más ansioso que Loki. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, menos en una situación así.

— Hmhmhm... No sé porque intuyo que el baile terminó

Expresó con cierta burla traviesa, cuando el nórdico comenzó a quitarle el cinturón del pantalón y procedió a desabrocharlo, después de haber dejado su pecho totalmente al descubierto. Esto no hizo más que elevar la excitación que ya empezaba a apoderarse de él, mientras se dejaba hacer, dispuesto a colorear de nueva cuenta de un rojo vivo aquellas marcas de la pasión que el paso de las manos, labios y dientes de Thor habían dejado en la mañana.

— Y no dudo que lo hagas

Le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, refiriéndose a la declaración anterior del rubio sobre que lo haría como solo él sabía y podía hacerlo, cuando las manos de este rozaron su entrepierna.

— No ha terminado. Es solo un pequeño intermedio. El segundo acto será mejor

Thor comentó con malicia, pasando sus manos en el borde del pantalón, comenzando a bajarlo lento, y como no podía esperar demasiado, arrastró la ropa interior junto con él. Pasó saliva para bajarse los nervios. ¿Porque siempre se sentía así antes de hacerle el amor a Loki? Era una pregunta que ni el mismo Odín podía contestar, pero Thor solo sabía que sus deseos por el ojiverde no habían decrecido en absoluto desde que lo hicieron por primera vez, al contrario, aumentaron. Y ver las piernas largas de porcelana con marcas y mordidas, cortesía suya, solo hicieron que su propio cuerpo las reclamara. Quizá le encantaba demasiado poseerlo y complacerlo como le pidiera. Y sin duda, por eso había accedido a hacer aquel baile, solo porque el desenlace conduciría a lo que tanto anhelaba.

Loki rio insinuante a lo respondido por Thor, sobre lo que lo siguiente sería mucho mejor... y vaya que lo sería. No perdió detalle de la forma ansiosa con que el rubio le despojaba de su pantalón, llevándose en el trayecto su ropa interior, causando que inflara el pecho y ladera un poco la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada entrecerrada en el rostro malicioso del ojiazul, captando cada gesto de placer que este plasmaba. Era tan erótico el que el nórdico le desvistiera, y más aún, el observar las expresiones en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

— ¿En serio será mejor? —cuestionó sarcástico— ¿Qué tanto mejor? ¿Qué hará que me sorprenda?

Buena pregunta. Esto hizo que Thor sonriera de lado, encarándolo a pesar de que Loki tenía el rostro de lado. Enfocó con intensidad sus zafiros y se acercó con cautela.

— Sólo confía en mí...

Susurró contra su oído, quitando por completo los pantalones, y sin perder tiempo, lo despojó también de la poca ropa que cubría su pecho, dejándolo desnudo ante sus ojos. Sintió un escozor en la ingle que lo obligó a retraerse un poco, apretando los parpados para lidiar con aquel deseo que ardía en su cuerpo. El problema con Thor era que se encendía con suma facilidad al mínimo movimiento o acto que hiciera el hechicero, en este caso, verlo desnudo al filo de la cama. Pero a pesar de poseer debilidad por su cuerpo, también sabía cómo incitarlo. Acercó entonces su rostro con la firme intención de besarlo, pero tomándolo por el cuello para evitar el contacto. Se moría de ganas por probar sus labios, pero podía _prolongar_ un poco la espera solo para ver la reacción de Loki, como para satisfacer una curiosidad.

El ojiverde sonrió con cinismo al notar como el rubio detenía la acción contra sus labios. Quería ponerle a prueba, eso era claro. Pero tal parecía la lujuria le había provocado amnesia, puesto que a diferencia de Thor, él no sucumbía tan fácil, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

— Confío en ti... —respondió a lo dicho por el rubio anteriormente— ¿Confías tú en ti mismo?

Inquirió con astucia e insinuación, refiriéndose a sí podría contenerse teniéndolo desnudo y tan cerca.

— ¿Que dices? Claro que confío en mí mismo

Dijo con orgullo, pero inquieto igualmente. Y como Loki no había hecho la menor insistencia en besarlo, Thor tomo la iniciativa. Loki era extraño algunas veces cuando lo hacían, en el sentido que no respondía a la primera provocación. Sin embargo, el ojiazul seguía siendo demasiado ingenuo como para excavar en la opción de que no todos los demás eran tan impacientes como él. Segundos después, el rubio bajó sus manos y tardó en decidir qué haría primero. Optó por pasar su mano por la espalda del hechicero y recostarse con él en la cama. Tomó su mentón y con poca delicadeza comenzó a besarlo.

Loki correspondió el beso demandante, plasmando cierto semblante divertido en su rostro, mismo que se fue desvaneciendo conforme los labios de Thor tomaban los suyos con ansia y fundía su boca con la suya, invadiendo el interior con su lengua ávida en busca de la ajena, encontrándola para comenzar una lucha sensual y ardiente. Al igual que ambos cuerpos en colisión harían después. El pelinegro acariciaba parte de la espalda, nuca y rostro del nórdico. Enredando los dedos de las manos en su cabello de vez en vez, mientras sentía la pierna izquierda del rubio ubicarse entre las suyas, haciéndole flexionar la suya ligeramente y recargarla contra la ajena, friccionándola suave y sutil.

No solo el beso estaba hundiéndolo en la excitación, sino también sentir la piel tersa y desnuda de Loki. Su lengua se enrolló con agilidad, exploró la boca como infinidad de veces había hecho, rozando y mordiendo los labios del hechicero hasta enrojecerlos. Su saliva era lo que más le encantaba probar porque sabía a magia y a travesura. Thor descolocó sus manos un momento, su pierna izquierda se presionó más entre las de Loki llegando a tocar su miembro, y no teniendo mejor motivación, Thor empujo más su rodilla para acariciar aquella zona, mientras que sus manos se dedicaron a repasar los costados y su lengua se metía en la garganta del ojiverde.

Este ronroneó con perversión entre el beso, al tiempo que enterraba sutilmente los dedos en la nuca del rubio, cuando este comenzó a estimular su entrepierna con la rodilla. Provocando que el miembro semi despierto se fuera irguiendo hasta quedar totalmente erecto, mientras movía las caderas de vez en vez, en busca de más contacto.

Un quedo suspiro en la boca de Loki y su rodilla estimulando con deseo aquel lugar fue lo que, parcialmente, provocó que la erección de Thor terminara de endurecerse. Faltó aire y tuvieron que interrumpir el beso que el ojiazul de inmediato reanudó, esta vez en los hombros del hechicero, hincando sus dientes para tatuarlo de nuevo con aquellas cicatrices de las succiones en la mañana. Sus manos descendieron más y con total libertad abrieron el compás de las piernas, acariciando dentro de estas.

— Aaah...

Gimió ronco y alzo el rostro al sentir aquellos dientes mordiendo la piel de su hombro, mientras que las manos de Thor le acariciaban las piernas con intensidad, abriéndolas morbosamente para ubicarse mejor entre estas y tenderse con libertad sobre su cuerpo. Sintiendo de inmediato la dureza del miembro despierto del ojiazul, deslizándose sobre la suya hasta que ambas cabezas chocaron, causando jadeos de satisfacción en ambos.

Al escuchar a Loki gemir en señal de satisfacción, Thor supo que el segundo acto hacía su tercera llamada y estaba comenzando. Seguía la sensual música tocando de fondo, perfecta para los planes del ojiazul.

— Segundo acto... —jadeó con sus manos en los muslos del hechicero— también bailaras. Yo te diré como... —dijo aprovechando que su erección estaba chocando contra la del hechicero —Tienes que mover las caderas... así…

Acto seguido, Thor movió en círculos la cadera al ritmo de la música, frotándose contra Loki al hacerlo, causándole una ola de placer subiendo por su espalda, mientras enredaba sus piernas a las del ojiverde.

— Ngh...

Loki se removió y encorvó, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, clavando las uñas en los brazos de Thor cuando este tomo sus caderas y las movió de forma circular, friccionando y estimulando de igual forma ambas erecciones, llevando el ritmo de aquel baile erótico que proponía. Conforme iban siguiendo la suave melodía el calor iba en aumento, comenzando a notarse el efecto en sus cuerpos tibios y ligeramente aperlados. Y en el sofoco aturdente que inundaba sus sentidos, nublándoles las vista y sensibilizado brutalmente cada rincón de su ser.

—Oh... Thor…

Gemía con insistencia, ladeando el rostro y acariciado sus brazos, al tiempo que se retorcía y mantenía las caderas en movimiento. Alzándolas livianamente, causando que contuviera la respiración por breves instantes y apretara los ojos, para después jadear entrecortadamente, entre que volvía a abrir sus esmeraldas vidriosas, enfocando la mirada en la pared a su derecha. Notando ambas siluetas, la de Thor y la suya, iluminadas por las llamas de las antorchas. Reflejando aquellos movimientos cargados de erotismo y sensualidad, provocando que Loki se excitara aún más.

— Tus ojos en mí...

Thor interrumpió su deleite visual de la pared, tomándolo por el cuello con una mano de forma ansiosa y acercando sus labios con furia y fiereza, queriendo mezclar su saliva con la de Loki, probarlo a cada segundo y que sus ojos no miraran nada más que a él. Que sus esmeraldas solo fueran suyas y que él supiera que no permitiría que las compartiera con nada ni nadie. Y mientras continuaba besándolo, pasó sus brazos debajo de las piernas del hechicero, alzándolas y flexionando sus rodillas hasta que quedaron a la altura del níveo pecho, restregando su pelvis como Loki lo hacía contra él, sacándole varios jadeos y gruñidos cargados de pretensión y placer.

Su erección comenzaba a emanar pre-seminal, y el ambiente lo consumía con sofoco y lujuria. Metió su lengua lo más que pudo en una maniobra casi peligrosa puesto que sintió ahogarse por un segundo, pero pronto encontró un movimiento más apropiado y siguió besándolo. Sus manos viajaron explorando cada parte de aquel cuerpo sensual hasta descender a sus nalgas, y rozar aquella zona prohibida que había reclamado suya infinidad de ocasiones.

La fogosidad y desespero con que Thor reclamaba su boca, provocaba que sus sentidos se nublaran y experimentara una tortuosa falta de aire, al ser invadido por aquella lengua ansiosa. Pero aun así, Loki no menguaba ni un solo segundo. Mas por el contrario, se aferraba a la espalda de Thor, enterrando las uñas y arañándole en pos de provocar sus ganas hasta el límite, dejando delgadas marcas rojizas esparcidas por sobre la piel bronceada y sinuosa. Mordía sus labios, los lamía y succionaba con la misma hambre, queriendo saciarse con esa mezcla de saliva adictiva. Sus caderas seguían el ritmo marcado por las del rubio, comenzando a notar que tanto su pre-seminal como el del ojiazul estaban escurriendo y mezclándose. Humedeciéndose el uno al otro placenteramente, tornando las fricciones mucho más resbalosas y chasqueantes al igual que ardientes.

Poco rato después, la falta de oxígeno hizo de las suyas causando que Loki demandara una _tregua_ en la batalla por la conquista entre sus bocas. Separó sus labios con brusquedad, haciendo que un sonido de tronido se escuchara al despegarse de los ajenos, comenzando a tomar bocanadas de aire entre que jadeaba con placer y alzaba el rostro, cerrando los ojos por breves segundos, para después volver a abrirlos y enfocarlos en los zafiros de Thor, moviéndose frente a él y mirándole con deseo desenfrenado.

— Voy a... agh... —dijo entre gemidos, frunciendo el ceño, al sentir que su erección pronto estallaría

Se quejó internamente porque Loki rompiera el beso, pero por más que quisiera seguir besándolo tenía que tomar aire. Mal que le pesara, el oxígeno era necesario y precisamente por eso lo maldijo. Percibía como el ojiverde enterraba sus uñas, que le descarnaron la piel con rajadas y su sangre escurría, pero poco le importó a Thor porque el dolor no se comparaba, ni podía hacer frente a todo el placer que sedaba aquellas marcas que tatuaba Loki en su espalda.

Escuchó que el hechicero terminaría pronto, motivo suficiente para que Thor subiera su deseo y se excitara al grado de encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que el otro. Su voz saliendo en gemidos, su erección frotándose contra la suya, su piel aperlada bañada por una película de sudor, su pecho que se hinchaba provocativo, hacían perder la razón al rubio. Deseaba contornear cada rincón, cada poro, cada suspiro que Loki diera porque era la única manera de sentirse uno solo. No únicamente en cuerpo, sino en alma.

— Y yo...

Susurró contra su rostro, apretando los parpados y llegando a tomar ambas manos de Loki a cada lado, entrelazando sus dedos y recargando más su cadera, moviéndose en círculos para terminar de estimularlos a ambos. Las pulsaciones aumentaban al igual que la lujuria, el sudor se manifestaba con más insistencia en ambos cuerpos y las corrientes eléctricas comenzaban a transitar con mucha más velocidad y fiereza por cada parte de su ser. Por cada rincón y poro de su piel enardecida en el más puro de los placeres.

— Ngh... T... Thor...

Solo bastaron unos cuantos contoneos más para que Loki se arqueara, clavando la cabeza en la almohada y apretando los dedos de las manos contra los ajenos, mientras gemía el nombre del rubio al tiempo que el clímax llegaba a modo de una intensa eyaculación, que terminó manchando tanto su vientre como el de Thor.

Sintió los dedos de Loki cerrarse sobre sus nudillos y apretando con fuerza. Escuchó que su voz salió en un gemido que llevaba su nombre y su erección estallaba. Y francamente no pudo contenerse por más tiempo con esa imagen tan erótica del hechicero, que quiso grabar cada detalle en su memoria. Casi al instante, su entrepierna se sacudió y el orgasmo chocó en su columna.

— Aggh...

Soltó con potencia su semen, tanto que un poco de este se derramó en la línea media donde empieza el esternón y parte de las costillas, tanto de él como de Loki. Dejó caer su cuerpo con cansancio, permaneciendo con los dedos entrelazados y su rostro clavado en el cuello del ojiverde, respirando agitadamente.

El hechicero yacía de la misma forma agotada y con la respiración entrecortada, descansando debajo del cuerpo tibio y húmedo de Thor. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos entre que recuperada el aire perdido, mientras sus ojos yacían cerrados custodiados por los párpados, y su semblante sonrojado y aperlado mostraba el goce tan extasiante que hubo experimentado segundos antes.

Thor permaneció por unos segundos más chocando su aliento contra la clavícula de Loki, aspirando ese aroma tan característico después del orgasmo. Se levantó después sobre sus codos con un poco de esfuerzo, enfocando sus zafiros en el rostro del ojiverde. Aprovechó entonces que tenía el beneficio de tener los ojos cerrados para acariciarle una mejilla con delicadeza y robarle un beso pequeño.

— Bailas bien —comentó con sus labios en los del pelinegro

Este sonrió con diversión ante el halago y devolviéndole la vista a sus esmeraldas, posó estas sobre los orbes celestes de Thor, mirándole con cierta travesura entremezclada con rasgos de la pasión desbordada.

— Como dije... tú lo haces bien para ser un novato… —replicó sarcásticamente, clavando los ojos vidriosos en esas carnosidades gruesas que tanto le fascinaban— Creo que debo admitir que tu forma de compensar… es muy buena… —susurró ronco, delineando los labios de Thor con el índice derecho

El nórdico sonrió por el cumplido recibido, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas.

— Si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto

Dijo vanagloriándose, no perdiendo atención al recorrido que realizaba el dedo de Loki sobre sus labios. Abrió su boca y atrapó el digito, comenzando a lamerlo, para luego ir acercándose poco a poco al ojiverde y atrapar sus labios, aun con el dedo de por medio.

— Puedo seguirte compensando —sugirió entre el beso, pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del hechicero

— Hmhm... ¿En serio?

Rio con malicia, notando la acción que Thor hacía, llevando los brazos por detrás de su cuerpo, juntándolos a ambos, mientras que le acariciaba las nalgas y la parte trasera de los muslos.

— A menos que... sea suficiente compensación... para ti…

Decía entre el beso con voz no tan ansiosa, pero igualmente expectante a la respuesta. A estas alturas era inevitable que a Thor se le irguiera de nuevo su miembro y era casi seguro que tumbara a Loki para hacerle el amor con locura. Sin embargo, en el preludio siempre había una especie de dialogo sarcástico entre ambos, aunque necesario para dar paso a lo siguiente. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba que fuera así. Y más aún porque estaba casi seguro de que Loki se encontraba en el mismo estado. Continuó acariciando sus nalgas, apretándolas y metiendo levemente sus manos para abrirlas un poco. Decidió dejar en paz la boca de Loki para dedicarse a lamer su cuello, y después, lanzarse a su pecho a apresar uno de los pezones, endureciéndolo y mordiéndolo un poco sin dejar de succionar.

El ojiverde gimió ronco al sentir las caricias sobre su trasero y las succiones con mordida incluida en su pezón. Tomó la nuca del rubio con la mano y le acercó lo más posible, como si quisiera que este terminara por tragarlo. Le miraba con deleite, comenzando a sentir como su entrepierna era envuelta por el placer una vez más. Placer que se esparcía desde su vientre hasta los pies y la espina dorsal, haciéndole removerse con suavidad.

— Nunca será... suficiente... para mí...

Expresó entre jadeos, enredando los dedos en los dorados cabellos de Thor, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con parsimonia e intensidad buscando encenderle. Mientras que la otra mano recorría su espalda, acariciando de modo concienzudo el área que sabía estaba marcada por el paso de sus uñas desesperadas, como queriendo compensarle el posible dolor que eso hubiese ocasionado en él.

Sonrió complacido por la aceptación y permiso de Loki, respondiéndole hincando más su boca en su pezón, rodeándolo en círculos con su lengua, dejando que el hechicero empujara su nuca contra éste. Sus manos abrieron más la carne del ojiverde, removiéndose con facilidad entre ella, avivando su deseo y su entrepierna respondió endureciéndose de nueva cuenta. Jadeó con el pezón en su boca y procedió a ensalivar el otro al momento que sentía las caricias del hechicero en su espalda, rozando las lesiones en sus costados, haciendo que se encorvara un poco puesto que estaban cicatrizando apenas. Poco caso le tomó y se dispuso a estimular más en la entrada, acariciando solamente antes de subir una mano y pedirle a Loki con la mirada que lo preparara.

Este sonrió de lado, entendiendo la indirecta, y comenzó a ensalivar los dedos de la mano que Thor le ponía a su disposición. Tomó su muñeca para mantener cierto control, comenzando a lamer uno por uno los tres dedos que prepararían el camino para que Thor le reclamara suyo, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Después de pasar varios segundos lamiéndolos, procedió a succionarlos a modo de felación. Uno por uno los dedos fueron siendo humedecidos con perversión, mientras la mirada lasciva de Loki se mantenía fija en el rubio, quien pasaba la lengua en forma de círculos sobre el otro pezón y le regresaba la mirada penetrante de vez en vez.

El ojiazul estaba sumergido en un tortuoso placer con cada dedo ensalivado. Sus zafiros podían enfocar a la perfección como Loki estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él. Al poco tiempo, consideró que era suficiente preliminar y retiró sus dedos, observando un hilillo de saliva que caía por el mentón y el cuello del hechicero. Finalizó su labor en los pezones que habían adquirido un rojo adorable y estaban erectos, tal cual su propio falo se encontraba también. Se arrodilló para abrir las piernas con desespero inmoral, tanteó la entrada de Loki y metió con lentitud un primer dedo, mientras depositaba besos húmedos con mordidas en la parte media de los muslos.

— Aagh...

Loki se echó hacia atrás, soltando un quejido suave y hundiéndose en la cama, en cuanto el primer intruso invadió su entrada. Se relamió los labios y arrugó las sábanas con sus manos, encrispando los pies, al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba al agitarse de nueva cuenta por el placer que aquello le provocaba.

Thor siguió mordisqueando la carne tersa mientras movía su dedo horizontalmente. Su ingle le ardía por el deseo de penetrarlo, pero la paciencia era más esencial en ese momento. Su dedo se removió en círculos y Thor sintió a la perfección como los músculos se contraían en torno suyo, apresando aquel digito como no queriendo que se detuviera. Por esto, Thor procedió a dilatar la entrada con un segundo, jadeando de solo ver la sensualidad con que Loki se aferraba a las sabanas, sin dejar de besar sus muslos.

— Mnh...

Uno más y el hechicero volvió a revolverse sobre la cama, apresando con mayor fuerza tanto las sabanas como el par de dedos en su interior. Su boca entreabierta liberaba jadeos constantes sin pudor alguno, sintiendo como su erección terminaba de erguirse y palpitaba de forma ardiente. Instintivamente, comenzó a mover las caderas con suavidad, acompañando la dilatación que Thor comandaba con sus dedos. Entrando y saliendo de él, para luego hacer círculos y hundirlos en placenteras estocadas que sumían a Loki es un éxtasis de lujuria y perversión.

Un sonido erótico que Thor amaba escuchar era precisamente el de Loki gimiendo y jadeando, acompañado de movimientos contoneados alrededor de sus dedos, mismos que deseó pronto sustituir por su miembro.  
Seguía con la dilatación y mientras sus dígitos hacían el trabajo, el nórdico se deleitó con el cuadro sumamente tentador que el hechicero ofrecía, el cual solo encendía sus bajas pasiones. Sin resistirse mucho, Thor se acercó al rostro de Loki para besarlo sin tregua, a la par que un último intruso se abría paso entre sus piernas.

El ojiverde correspondió el beso en el acto, ahogando un gruñido entre sus bocas al sentir un tercer invasor adentrándose en él. Apresó los dedos con las paredes internas, como haría con el falo, aflojando y volviendo a cerrarse contra estos, mientras soltaba las sábanas y se dedicaba a recorrer el pecho del rubio con sus manos ansiosas. Yendo desde el vientre hacia el pecho y cuello, volviendo a bajar y de regreso.

No podía verse en mejores condiciones, poco a poco el placer le vendía un pacto con la cama en compañía del hechicero. Para su poco raciocinio que aún conservaba, Thor maximizó la dilatación y el beso, metiendo su lengua con insistencia, como si haberlo besado antes no fuera suficiente. Y la verdad, nunca sería suficiente. Aquellas manos sobre su tosco cuerpo le hicieron gruñir. No aguantaría más y su paciencia bajaba con rapidez a cada segundo, pero no fue hasta que el pelinegro apretó más su entrada que cayó en cuenta de que ya no podía esperar más. No podía evitarlo, ya reclamaba lo que era suyo. Se incorporó entonces tomando a Loki por el hombro para girarlo hasta que quedara de costado, para él posicionarse detrás. Le besó el cuello y pasó el brazo izquierdo por el hueco de la axila para empujar el pecho de Loki. Levantó la pierna derecha del hechicero y con su mano le ayudo a su erección a rozarse hasta comenzar a introducirse en el canal.

Conforme Thor se introducía en su interior, Loki se fue curvando, emitiendo quejidos de placer y volviendo a arrugar las sabanas entre sus manos, mientras una mueca de grito ahogado, junto con el entrecejo fruncido, adornaba su rostro sonrojado. Más pronto que tarde, el falo del nórdico quedó ensartado en su entrada, sintiendo la textura dura y rígida llenarle por completo, saciarle hasta el máximo. Tan caliente y delicioso como solo Thor podía ser, solo para él. Al poco tiempo, las caderas de Loki comenzaron a mecerse, indicando de esa forma que compartía su ansia y que no podía permanecer sin continuar con un nuevo baile ardiente entre sus brazos.

— ¿Bailamos?

Susurró con lujuria, colocando la mano izquierda sobre la que yacía en su pecho, contoneando las caderas para chocar contra la pelvis del rubio.

Dentro era un lugar familiar, pero diferente en cada ocasión. Thor no comprendía porque cada vez que penetraba a Loki, su corazón repiqueteaba con nervios, le provocaba una sensación placentera que catalogaba ese instante como único, porque ninguna vez que le hacia el amor se parecía a otra. Todas tenían su toque único y especial que las volvían sencillamente magnificas. Estando dentro, sintió que las paredes le recibían con facilidad y deseo, contrayéndose al mismo tiempo, motivo que le hizo jadear contra el oído del pelinegro. Y cuando escuchó la pregunta de este, no pudo más que sonreír con malicia.

— Será un honor

Dijo depositándole un beso en el cuello y atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, notó como las caderas de Loki se movían en torno suyo, por lo que tomó partida también meciéndose con la música en el aire, entrando y saliendo con sensualidad y exasperación.

— Aagh...

Aquel baile comenzaba a tomar forma y consistencia sobre la cama. La suave música de fondo que no había dejado de sonar desde el principio, más las llamas danzantes de las antorchas, les acompañaban y les incitaban, dando el toque exacto de pasión y romanticismo, mezclado con lujuria y deseo. Los jadeos y gemidos de Loki complementaban los gruñidos de Thor en su oído, provocando que sus ansias fueran aumentando al igual que su hambre por el rubio. Le fascinaba. Cada vez que compartían lecho era una nueva experiencia. A pesar de haber perdido ya la cuenta de todas las veces que habían hecho el amor, siempre le parecía encontrar algo distinto y cautivante, haciéndole sentir como cuando se habían fundido por primera vez en uno solo, hace mucho.

Habían pasado tantos años en los que compartían intimidad, que Thor no sabía con certeza cuando empezó todo aquello. Inició rápido y con bastante renuencia de parte del ojiverde, pero finalmente el nórdico pudo hacerle ver que no jugaba y su lealtad, al igual que su amor, quedaban a su disposición. En momentos como este en los que el placer era incalculable, agradecía infinitamente haber sido un imprudente por haberle robado ese primer beso a espaldas de todos.

Los minutos pasaban y su lívido se acrecentaba conforme se perdía entre las caderas del hechicero y su voz se camuflageaba con jadeos y gemidos en la nuca de Loki

— Mmmgh

Su pelvis se movió entonces más rápido, clavándose más fuerte, con poder y golpeando las nalgas del ojiverde, siguiendo sosteniendo su pierna porque claramente Loki no podía mantenerla en esa postura por voluntad propia.

— Thor... ngh...

Cuando las estocadas se tornaron más rudas y desesperadas, Loki gimió en tono grave, retorciéndose extasiado, en tanto que buscaba el cuerpo ardiente detrás suyo y pasaba el brazo derecho por detrás de la cabeza de Thor, atrayéndolo hacia su cuello. Quería sentir su aliento tibio chocando contra su piel. Escucharle gemir y jadear en su oído. Sentir el roce de esas hebras doradas sobre su cuerpo sensible. Pero más quería sentirle llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, tan dentro, a donde se encontraba su punto más débil que lo hacía perder toda razón y voluntad.

El rubio correspondió a lo que Loki quería. Posó su cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro, descansando su frente en esa suave piel que tenía un aroma embriagador, de manera que su aliento erizara parte de esta.  
Empujaba y embestía con ímpetu, su erección se engrosaba dentro de las estrechas paredes que se mecían a su entrada y salida, como el compás del saxofón de fondo. Thor se sobrepasaba con la ola de punzadas que su entrepierna resentía, haciendo que gruñera y pegara más profundo su erección. Apretó más la carne del muslo derecho del hechicero y subió más su pierna para abrir el canal con más rudeza y penetrarlo con deseo.

— Loki... Aggh... Loki...

No había más palabras en ese momento en su escaso vocabulario. El placer y la pasión desenfrenada eran sus mejores amigas, y era su deseo prolongar aquel maravilloso baile tanto como fuera posible

— Aah... aah...

El pelinegro se retorció con mayor vehemencia, gimiendo sofocado y apresando más fuerte el falo de Thor, al haber sentido una fuerte descarga de placer, producto del toque contundente de la cabeza del pene con aquel punto al que tanto ansiaba que llegara. Su respiración se tornaba alarmantemente jadeante, cada que el rubio golpeaba con certeza y potencia. Sus ojos antes entreabiertos, terminaron por cerrarse completamente, apretando los párpados al grado de llegar a lastimar un poco, a causa del goce tan descomunal que experimentaba. Su frente se llenaba de diminutas perlas de sudor, igual que su cuerpo entero. Sus labios entreabiertos, se habían hinchado y coloreado de carmín, haciendo juego perversamente con sus mejillas. El cabello azabache humedecido, pegándose a sus sienes y cuello, parecía teñirse de un negro más oscuro y brillante. Su falo erguido al máximo, tan ardiente y latente como lo estaba el de Thor, entrando y saliendo de él con ansia, hambre y necesidad. Todo ello, era la pasión misma, personificada en ambos.

— Mnh... ngh... Thor... ya no, aggh...

Justo en ese instante Loki se contorsionó, echando la cabeza atrás, dejándola topar con el hombro izquierdo del rubio, mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y su esencia era expulsada de forma salvaje, entre que sus entrañas se cernían con violencia sobre el pene de Thor. Apresándolo, exprimiéndolo hasta que este soltó el cuerpo y se corrió dentro de él.

Aquella danza candente lo desbordaba con ganas de más. El cuerpo de Loki meciéndose con el suyo, acompañándose en un ritmo ensayado y placentero, con deleite de cada sensación que su ingle experimentaba cuando las paredes se contraían cada vez que Thor se alejaba, como pidiendo que no saliera aún y volviendo a abrirse en cuando su erección lo volvía a partir, provocándole jadeos incesantes. Apenas escuchó el gemido de Loki, avisándole que culminaría pronto. Sin más preliminares, la cabeza se pegó a su hombro y la boca de Thor se cerró en su cuello a modo de punto de apoyo. Casi en el último momento, cuando el orgasmo tomaba forma, el ojiazul embistió más rápido en pos de querer hacerle par a Loki, cuando notó que se corría con furia. En ese instante que el hechicero se arqueaba, su canal se cerró con brusquedad, envolviendo al pene de Thor para sacar su semen.

— Aggh... ¡Agh!

En efecto, Thor gruñó contra el oído de Loki, apretando parte del muslo que seguía levantado, viniéndose en pausas en una cantidad considerablemente basta y suficiente como para llenar al hechicero y satisfacerlo.  
Soltó despacio la pierna de este para dejarlo recostarse, y poco a poco, salir de ese lugar con esfuerzo y a regañadientes.

El pelinegro quedó tendido sobre las sábanas, ligeramente de costado, con el brazo derecho reposando sobre su vientre y el izquierdo descansando con pereza al lado de su rostro sobre la almohada, mientras que jalaba aire con insistencia, causando que su pecho subiera y bajara constantemente. Sus esmeraldas aún permanecían custodiadas por los párpados brillosos y el ceño se fruncía suavemente, dejando entre ver el placer que aún después del acto seguía recorriendo cada poro de su piel.

Entre tanto, el Dios del Trueno permanecía apoyándose con su codo izquierdo y con la mano derecha peinándose hacia atrás los mechones llenos de sudor a espaldas de Loki. Respiró profundo, inflando su pecho ampliamente, dejando a relucir sus pectorales en cada expiración. Abrió sus ojos y contorneó con ellos la perfecta línea media que se dibujaba a lo largo de toda la columna del ojiverde y su nívea piel siendo coloreada con la luz emanada de las antorchas, y más abajo sus dos glúteos perfectamente divididos, redondos y tersos. Era sencillamente hermoso. Le alegraba tenerlo junto a él, tanto su cuerpo como su persona. Se acercó lento a besarle encima de su escápula, mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo derecho.

— Fin del segundo acto. Se aceptan críticas —comentó con diversión

Loki rio de igual modo divertido, abriendo ligeramente los ojos y girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Thor, con la espalda completamente recostada sobre la cama maltrecha. Miró su rostro, delineándolo con sus esmeraldas entre traviesas y analizantes, para después emitir su opinión al respecto.

— Es difícil para mí admitirlo, pero… —pausó por breves instantes, rozando la mejilla izquierda del rubio con su índice derecho, llevando una suave trayectoria en descenso hasta la barbilla y parte del cuello —...me encantó

Thor parpadeó con gusto para después sonreír con total libertad. La crítica de Loki no solo había sido buena, sino extremadamente favorable. Bueno, haberle hecho el amor había ayudado a _subir_ el buen visto sobre el striptease, pero dándose crédito, él tampoco había bailado tan mal. Se removió pegando su pecho al hombro de Loki, sin dejar mirarlo, pasando su mano derecha por un mechón y descansándola sobre el pecho del hechicero.

— Gracias, me halagas —respondió con cierto ego —Tú tampoco bailas mal... de hecho fue a-s-o-m-b-r-o-s-o

— Hmhmhm, como todo lo que hago —expresó con altanería, sonriendo de medio lado —No sé tú, pero deberíamos repetirlo en un futuro no muy lejano, quizá. Debes perfeccionar ese movimiento de caderas— le devolvió la mirada risueña, aunque con cierto matiz sugerente

—Soberbio... —dijo levantándose y colocándose encima del ojiverde —Mi habilidad como bailarín mejorará, no lo dudes... pero tú tendrás que enseñarme cómo —sugirió con malicia, alzando un poco el rostro

— ¿Disculpa? —enarcó una ceja, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa fingida, al tiempo que piqueteana el pecho de Thor con su dedo índice —El que tiene que hacer méritos eres tú, así que no cuentes conmigo para ayudarte a complacerme

— ¡Auch! —se quejó pero sonriendo en respuesta — ¿Méritos? ¿Eso quiere decir que me estas _contratando_ para ser tu stripper personal? —pregunto con picardía mientras acercaba su rostro

Loki le devolvió el gesto pícaro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos en actitud juguetona.

— Uhmmm si, algo así. Por lo que espero que la próxima sesión sea un tanto más... _movida _—susurró con malicia, enfocando la mirada en los labios gruesos

Thor levantó ambas cejas con actitud egocentrista, colocando sus manos en las salientes de las espinas iliacas en la cadera de Loki.

— Al cliente lo que pida —sentenció robándole un beso fuerte

Loki correspondió al beso entre sonrisas traviesas, mientras atraía su rostro y colaba de nuevo las manos entre los cabellos de oro. Vaya que Thor tendría que perfeccionar su faceta de bailarín erótico, pero como había dicho en un principio, no lo hacía nada mal para ser un novato. Después de todo, _bailaban_ todos los días entre las sabanas, así que un poco más de práctica los convertiría a ambos en todos unos maestros del erotismo dancístico.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales: **Calorcito, no xD…Pues como verán, no le fue tan mal a nuestro portentoso Dios del Trueno, cumplió con el cometido y hasta hizo que Loki le siguiera el juego -w-…Ahora sí, es todo por hoy, esperamos que sigan pasando un domingo excelente y que les haya gustado este fic movidón jeje…Gracias por leernos y esperen por más en los próximos días ^^…


End file.
